


Drabbles and Flash Fiction

by miraphora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi, the great tumblr migration of 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraphora/pseuds/miraphora
Summary: A collection of very short drabbles, flash fiction, maunderings and musings. Each chapter is a discrete work.





	1. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lies we tell ourselves. Originally posted Dec. 22, 2015.

It’s the first lie you learn to tell yourself. 

I’m fine. You’re fine. It’s fine. We’re all fine here, now, thank you.

How are you?

Sometimes it’s just meant to appease. It’s fine–-it’s alright, don’t worry, it’ll be okay. Those are lies too.

Sometimes to deflect. It’s fine–-it’s not a big deal.

Always to deceive. I’m fine. What it really means is: I can’t do anything about it, I can’t talk about it, I don’t know how to explain it. And sometimes: _you won’t believe me._

You say it sadly, angrily, impatiently, petulantly, resignedly. Sometimes you say it with a smile that is also a lie.

It’s just muscle memory. 

You say it when you hurt. When you’re tired. When you’re sick. When you’re scared. 

When you’re angry.

You say it because you keep hoping that eventually even you will believe it.

Or that you’ll find some way to make it true.

Almost 20 years later, you’re still hoping.


	2. Ingenuitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word sits heavy and judgmental in the margin in red ink: Diction.

Make up words.

Twist language until it bends until it breaks until it becomes something new.

Use words unconventionally.

Do not let other minds tell you “That isn’t the word you want.”

You have picked these words from the firmament, you have made them your own, you have given them life and purpose with poetry and prose.

They are _your_ words.

Use them.


End file.
